clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Warriors
The Ice Warriors is an army in CP. They have a government and a nation just like every other army. There are owners,moderators,and members. They serve to protect club penguin from evil doers. Iceyfeet1234 is owner for now. There are many armies in club penguin.The Ice Warriors are the 3rd Largest, Strongest, and most experienced army in Club Penguin. They've been an army since June of 07. The Ice Warriors stand tall, and protect Club Penguin from it's invaders. Like all other armies, they have a Nation, a Government, and a chat. The Ice Warriors Nation have come to an accomodation among these rules, to actualize a free democratic nation among these who populate it. They wish to resemble the peace and liberty that is to resign and exist inside the properties of their nation. Admist their system, U.S.I.W. has three existing branches: Executive (President), Judicial (Supreme Court), and Legislative (Senators, House of Representatives). Their job is to implement the barrier of keeping Clubpenguin and its penguins invunerable to waddle around. History Laws •In no way, is for a bill to be passed without going through the signatures through Senators and House of Representatives. •The act of cheating (bots and/or multi-logging in) is banned is to not be accepted in any time of event. •In a president’s term, HE/SHE can only have 2 terms to run. •A president has the right to go into a server and change some things that he/she sees wrong •A governer has all rights to make rules within their server •President must and has to take action if the antagonist harms our server*We have all rights to thrust back Elections IW has a Democratic Republic. That means it is a mix between a Democracy (We elect our leaders) and a Republic (The people have a say, and they have votes for big decisions). Here are the ranks in the Government: *Everyone submits their name if they want to be elected. *Polls are held, and the winners from each poll go on to the next round (Semi-Finals). Anyone in the Semi-Finals is automatically going to have a rank in the Government. *The two, three or four winners of the Semi-Finals go on to the Finals. Everyone else gets a rank in the Government. The lowest scoring people are Senators, the middle people are Top Senators, and the winners are in the Final Round. *If two or more people are proven to be good candidates after the elections, there will be another election. To win, there must be at least 30 people voting. The winner must win by two thirds. If not, the two, or even three top people get to be SenatorsExecutive/Judicial/Legislative Positions President: Vacant Head of everything that goes through with anything to do with the IW nation, he decides to swap nations, to make laws, or anything he wants to do inside the nation even tops the leaders in this one. Vice Presidents: Vacant Controls IW occupied servers completely, also controls what happens to the outlaws who break the many Laws . Also to be president you have to be a IW leader,The presidents also are allowed to swap the posistions of top senator and senators. Ambassador: Rugrat93 Vice Presidents control nearly everything and controls everything when the two presidents arent here vice president is the co leader in the GPR, can also allowed to decide the future of the outlaws in the IW servers, also cant control mixing the top senators and senators around with out the President allowing him or her too. Top Senators: Rex, and Gjh Helps sorting out the server if the President and Vice President is busy is allowed to give a outlaw who breaks a law on there server a punishment, can not mix the senators around can make a law if the president and vice president allows it. Chief Justice: Indigoflare Head of the Supreme Court System. He/She is the main judge of this court and is judge of every case except if absent IW Servers Sub Zero Husky Caribou Christmas Sasquatch Iceland Cold Front Frozen Thermal Deep Snow Parka Deep Freeze Down Under South Pole Tundra *Servers surrounded in red are to be patrolled* •Sub Zero (Capital): This is the IW Capital as you see. High-Security is to be here during MOST of the day. •DeepFreeze (Training)- Also, High Security is to be here during MOST of the day. Governmental Posistions Sub Zero- Vacant Husky- Vacant Deep Freeze- Rugrat93 Caribou-Coolkid4040 Chinook-Polarpen48 Christmas- Vacant Cold Front- Vacant Crunch- Indigoflare Deep Snow- Vacant Down Under- Arctic Sledder. Thermal- Vacant Iceland- Vacant South Pole- Aln Sasqatch- Sokka25 Parka- Soccerfan8 IW Allies,Neutrel and Enemies Allies:Nachos, ACP, CPW, Aqua Warriors, Black Bandits, Amigos, Black Panthers, MCP, UMA, RPF, FGR, and WCP, FFA Neutrel: Enemies: Citizens To become a citizen, all you have to do is join. Here are a few rewards citizens get: •Citizen get to vote. •In coin lotteries, citizens get to choose two numbers, and everyone else only gets to choose one. •Citizens are more respected and listened to with the ACP than any non-IW people. •Non-IW people will have the worse punishments if they hack or commit a crime then an any rank in iw •If you are in the IW army you get 10% of your next haircut •You get 8% everything you buy but all these things work if your only in the IW territory these dont work if you are in an allies or enemies territory Ranks *Main Leader- Iceyfeet1234 *Asst. Main Leader- Sriv *2nd in Command- Rugrat93 *3rd in Command-Gjhdhgfgkutf and Indigoflare ————————–Owner————————- *4th in Command- ArcticSledder, Sokka25, Akaboy123, and Playa123 *Lieutenant General-Soccerfan8, San Chivas, Lorenzo Bean, Rexx49136 *Head General-Magma781, Oboe123, Coolkid4040, and Escargo *Major General- Speedy hi 1, 381 Nascar, Bottlefanta, Hershey658, Yungtj83 ——————————Moderator—————————— *Head Colonel: Ramz3000, Andrew24, Aan10, Tap Dancer36, Maxwolf101, Thomas270 *Colonel- Chodanblue, Pipwater192, Spongie555, Furbur27, Monkeyihij, Crazieboy9, 1kingdonut, TJH 654, Nico, Bluey92123 Blueh, Happyface141 *Head Major- Zeke1, Big Goonie, Person1233, Pengyster48, Spartanate, Maddy4, Soccerpr, Jim456, Pete852, Wasablix, Monkey Ap, Crazyman508, Redsizzler, Ajxx117, Josh530, Blackstorm94, Ormsbydroid1, Gill1097, 98dc *Major- Potatoes4, Pringle64, Ogre2, Trevor Cade, Ralto15, Axe100, Jcapp64, Ganger90, Timmy554, Eddie1675, Pickleman19, King Kinz10, Clumsy6, Chrisfarley2,Lafonpie, Puxido, Wolfpup78, Blackyoshi, Ryancrying12, Iceage144, Ninjakid999, Skater393, Woton, Nickle37915, Rockstarguy3, Woton *Captain- Foxtails, Red7227, Pengaflop, Laxdude43, Chriseton, Snowrunt555, Mango90, Purpur522, Dogy4, Wojanna2, Motor20, Wurstner101, Coolest991, Pengu Vince, Atm23, Penguin44302368(Toasty), Fronjo4, Luisianna2, Andrew2302, KvaKva, Tigerrox, Tommytod, Willow546, 10Cena1, OMG Melissa, Thunderzig22 *Marshall-Jerry2cool, Mo Mo1357, Skippy903, Magoo98, Satch, HeadPolice, Tilgen, Puckley, Batista1882, Ltshaqcena10, Froogly, Jedimaster17, Double0o8, Webber30, Kprocks1, Ne26, WooHoo10, Tuxedo Man47, Oberst543, Nb45, Jaroziz, Bookbag9 ,Elite910, Babaygirl411, Topper77, Xgthrecgtejm, Zelmania, Sethonfire, Crazyboy86,Da Rockstar1, Spino23, Ads354, Brentjames, Litning Miq, Freddy257, Monsterfully, Dewtster, Austin56845, Gadunka345 *Lieutenant- Idsi, Jet Nugget, Choco late9, Bloobloo1, Cats2525, Weamer, Samuel1000, Target1000, Yankees225, Chantell, Benu2, Mr Champ2,Therinator1, Howddy Yall, Tone739, Chapa23, Djgtjvgyhxgy, Mr Sleek10, Holsters1, Wurburt45348, Rice44, Frostbite375, Alexrodrigus, Greenarms00, Junnk, Pie9165, Peterpenquin, Alliecatmimi, Apocolypse66, Cooldude7401, Jediseth, Kingblackeye, Ecwextreme12,Silvertroy30, Joey2182, Lalosaurio96, Cosmic123, Kingblackeye, Dratsterboy, Fabby201, Electric4555, Wwe Best Fan, Wetty5, Frosty12432, Dino68270, Wolf509, Slobbysnake, Bronco81052, C9crowley *Warrant Officer- Klimster, Policeman558, Candyboy8, Saint1119, Thebest22,Bluebunny7, Jingle Jay, Glerkk, Hawk Sss, Lucario564, Jackdawson4, Icebird1997, Sparckels9571, Little Jj101, Nathanmudd, Pingpong37, Ckingsmill21, thekid018, Arhsj, Freindohbloo, Icy Soldier, Cody765, Spiff313, Girl97, Omega90, Soxpitcher, Hankez, Brifcore, Kaneos, Vampire405, Usa Army10, Anakin 4000, Sharkboy Wwe, Redbrick46, Timmy178, Rufus14, Arseus1215, Redsox07, Polouth47, Kjkm6, yellow444, Ace0015, Snuggie567, Mask King 2, Penguin16749502, Megazboy1, Snoopy11697, Gadunka345, Surferboysc, Nugettsrule2, Kirk743, lildrew jr 2, kirk743, Rider4429, Zukowksi, Big Dale, *Sergeant- Pugsrock40, Claymcnabb, Browser128, Penguin70735761, Mr. Mario4, Money123432, 123nico26, Muzzy Jr, 77hockey, Bammarenga3, Hawk Nelly, Dhfd, Ninja4778, Roald8, Solraida, Percaso, Hulkstir24, Balloon451, Raven511426, Agent Cool Y, Redblast1000, Cap79, Dylan5001, Fresca39, Conno11, Crazy Tow, Rockonchiro, Suelily, Aberacer, Moon Person, Marchofthepe, Love4life5, Bad Lizard, Aggie Bomber, ACP Warrior, Mmaattss, Mixing Red, Gangiel, John16126, Ogda900, Nickjonas116, Fabby201, Altheae, Mogul321, Ianspenguin, Spark2, Wicedpen, Streetboyo, Riotors, Chublet10010, Jordan25019, Tryeuwqiop, Zeesky, Zackray1, Case709, Pablo52555, Tiger Lover4, Penguyo9, Flinky321, Geofftkd, Snake 105, Ericmatera, Sqarty, Celticsean R, Mariorocks, Ogre2, korei3, Musashi205, Sgt1221, Comperter, Arbider1, Vli11, Tylo Polo, Native3, Tayzeroxs, Garnett7, Tuxy9349, Cutemaddie5, Bluebirdboy1, Eagleeye5600, Jakesyl, Josh 87487, Tumble 1234,Arseus1215, Akerberg, Wacko 121, Penguin59213583, Cheese man 93, Dhfd, Ian 97, Rider4429, Robotizer1, webspitter, Tycame, Ticket22, Oliverxmoox *Corporal -Scoobymad, Fogdude, Pinngmass, Blue102,Flaming pie, Timeboy07, Tizzletime, Hohji08, Marchmellowo0o, Squattyblue, Realplayer7, Ikumiku, Nate95000, Unicow, Cpt Sulkes, Digby8, Skylanne, Pmc08, Slimy102, Sgt. Paul Jackson. Kansas234, Aqwarium, Cutypop1, Liamae, Maxy8899, Toyo789, Ipod263, Lovesong3, Kaerine25, Sangi99, Khalgar1, Harry999, Bart Bo29, Denethor, Wolves25, Speek, Srappy, Sparckles9571, Saihaj1, Pieman9091, Penor343, Obione4321, Zippywaddler, Rowks, Mgmbl311, Leamae108, Fiasco 121, Joe38, Grabes31, Feephill, Youg3, Person535, Twigtig, Brifcore, Kknd444, Qazplmks3, Sugar123, Togglery66, Wohoo10, Olafe479, Ramone 6 18, Micah Icah, Dannywsa1998, Amitc87, Thomas0270,Elwoodblues3, Bluey92123, Man300, Vio789, 4996Dexter, Wmb98, Dx Man9,Blueblacky34, Yanksrule14, Shadows549, Shedinja777, Hbk399, Sabrena4, Lumarnara, Joey Anthony, Blacky199, Collen570, Flibo44, Anican09, Gleego, Kknd444, Angelginger, Cyborger1, Jp568, Moonfox456, Sgt Puffball, Madamhoxhead, Claudia02829, Auburn2345,Snoopy97dog, Frostbite8, Choppy Saenz, General bird, Draco37, Estaban Chin, Alienufodude, Tubycustared, Hawk445, Cosmic 123, Adv50, Pieplow, Stickyellow5, Lemonfead, Lemon 42034, Spector Ben, Sam863, 18947alvin, Solorstars, Blueletket, Starwars2291, Capuzzi, Coolcutie24, Misterdee545, Appleman14, Pipempoleon, Harry271, Lemonfead, Coolblaze4, Greenday184, Bobertoeso, Monanoor, Tiger Class, Jackie202, Lexipexi334, Alexa731,Kaisin1995, Bluesockwa2, A Dawg4, Remi4423, Flame22250, Ninja gal, Lala8, Bluesockwa2, gord16, Redrarehound, Lazydudete,Naomi,webspitter, Blupichu, mrchips10, Shiningsun10, blades1, kamino56, Olivierxmoox, Ticket22, TheGamenator *Private- Note: Recruits start here-Redbunny7. Cyrt10, Axevolution, ACP Penguin, Bonez1504, Leoblue33, Icey Lava, 1lday998, Dogboy355jr, Dexter Love, Big Pery, Hosj9123, Boldog1245, Tj1315, Trooper7890, Quacker66, Bxmr11, ACP Guy, Hamie111, Kean73, Spongebam, Matt, Djtcool1, Tinyfinn, Sordman456, Billionfold, Kjacques, Mr Loko, Excoolstartz, Hond887, Speedyjason9, Wgfv, Gluglucute, Cutiecassie3, Sheepman, Tman685, Tigerman437, Aybaybay2020, Jmax09, Flapjack, Dan Solo, Arwen50507, Spyboy112, Bleu Missy, Ponchon, Mansuper3, Acer123, Berdbrain, Metal Box, Deco539, Takeda95, Zim66, Thomas0270, Gavadi22, Superdaisy24, Magic777, Rabo4, Stev71, Magic077, Jennings27, Kakashi781, Josh9123, Schwaz2, Alexrodrigus, Bryancool45, Bedamon6, Tgpcds, Bobby66276, Icemen, Freepro, Edge126, Lety2, Jimmy325jr, Goofyh2obird, Scar4826, Red Team5454, Bingster, Brendnai7, Waddly2571, Jaguarjoce00, Warriorii, Blocparty97, Kirk743, Maxi96206, Katelin656, Hi Hi byebye, Pingo Nash, Joe Jonas926, Jermy Gueva, Biggio8, 0102, Iceacelace, Penguin66671235, Danny24418, Hi Yellow Hi, Harvin13, Raichu5, Is Be, Cole635870, Calliflowery, Daisys50, Natecat33, Mriofire99, Eduardbest1,Xgirl313, Ninja Shodow, Shawnster3, Honkzo6, Double0o8, Bleedyuffles, Hallow42628,Jjoonn, Cjuniour, Noelle Ninja, Sorceror365, Mical456, Paintballah, Flippers1012, Pinkgirl1114, Sirliazard22, Tauntontiger, Oatie22, Icyei6, freindohbloo, Frozen Sun1, Urofthea, Jahiscarrasq, Dude 85488, abidagail, Kason68, Blossommzzz13, Fengkool11, Rainbowsun12, Jordan42034, fly456, Waddlr552, Chloe886, Starwest1, Xrayx Emmasurg, Abc123ab5, , Elvis87196, 50 cent 254, Sub Way05, Generatieon, Kingaroo, Thom15037, Line64620, Skito36, Iceberg49869, Chekmatter, 1soccerdude1, Loolylulu2, Blasti, Guitar48300, Dry bowzer6t, Gore335, Lillykins67,, Sssfffppp, Tobymac96, Runicfiery, 1soccergirl1, Arseus1215, comet344, Sony Hi, Ttobytobe, 3yell, Etac14, Zapdos255, Tjgs blubber, Kevinc5829, 15puppies, Piplup13578, 35tarheel, Mott752, Cheesychasy, Red buler26, Ichigo Kuro1, Ninja Z20, Shadowbae59, Xhuntercorey, Dar10101, Rock cool12, Stories11, Bubbly9988, Widgetpie, Ivan Ma, Mr.gimmy, Lville, Joincute, Stewiegrif32, Isaboo84664, Bigsboy1, mr kurtyboy,Antneecb, Top Cap, 1littlebob63, nilesoatman, Djoint15, Cars48487, Antneecb, mrchips10, Blupichu, Tycame, webspitter, Robotizer1, Ian 97, doggy17, Nugettsrule2, Fafrone, Anfel1, princecheeto, sown man, 111jb22, locomoco500, Big Jakexps, Eurythmics, Iceguy68721, Sgt Rocco, gktjohnson, srbman, princecheeto, Donut67890, Butthead44, icewarriors4, Tuyiy3, Juz16, sorrytlyon, Purple Polo, Nick54822, Stuge 4, sorrytlyon, sown man, erikwolf1, spyboy112, colleen man, Frezzeflame, Juz16, Agent Es, A 189, rocky7788, S0peCReek, Bob6427, Vortexskyres, hawk50 2007, big dale, Dark Fins9, Soonerfan47, ice rift, gord16, juz16, Caf1007, Darrenkinz, Zack3166, Gerny, Lunarosey, Mansnow, minun1234, Stonetiger12, Canuck5, eliana9696, Mike Dude97, Chiller80, Texaslong200, Blue Girl415, street boy o, Quince2, Weazelkid, yonhall, Jackson74421, Rpone Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Groups Category:Good Armies